Benutzer:JP-Corran-Horn
„Jedigameianer, du bist ein wunderbares, menschliches Wesen.“ – Han Solo Moin, moin! Ich, JP-Corrna-Horn, bin Gründer dieses Wikis. Das Jedigame Wiki ist ein Schwesterprojekt der Jedipedia, in der ich ebenfalls Administrator bin. Ich will an dieser Stelle nicht langatmig werden, deshalb wünsche ich einfach jedem viel Spaß hier im Wiki! ;:Meine Kampagnen, Quellenbücher und RPGs: D6 Die Dunkle Seite der Macht | Das letzte Kommando | Mission to Lianna | Tempest Feud | Living Force Campaign Guide | Imperial Sourcebook | Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin | Dark Empire Sourcebook | The Black Sand of Socorro | Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two | Flashpoint! Brak Sector | Operation: Elrood | Player's Guide to Tapani | Platt's Starport Guide | Alliance Intelligence Reports | The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4 | Battle for the Golden Sun | Classic Adventures: Volume Two | Classic Campaigns | Cracken's Rebel Field Guide | Cracken's Rebel Operatives | Creatures of the Galaxy | Crisis on Cloud City | Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids | Death Star Technical Companion | Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear for any Occasion | Game Chambers of Questal | Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear | Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook | Heroes & Rogues | Hideouts & Strongholds | Instant Adventures | Jedi's Honor | Lightsaber Dueling Pack | Miniatures Battles Companion | Miniatures Battles: Imperial Entanglements | No Disintegrations | Otherspace | Pirates & Privateers | Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook | Planet of the Mists | Planets of the Galaxy – Volume One | Planets of the Galaxy – Volume Three | Platt's Smugglers Guide | Riders of the Maelstrom | Scoundrel's Luck | Secrets of the Sisar Run | Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook | Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition | Starfall | Stock Ships | Strike Force: Shantipole | Tales of the Jedi Companion | Tatooine Manhunt | The Abduction of Crying Dawn Singer | The DarkStryder Campaign: The Kathol Outback | The DarkStryder Campaign: The Kathol Rift | The DarkStryder Campaign: Endgame | The Isis Coordinates | The Politics of Contraband | The Jedi Academy Sourcebook | The Star Wars Planets Collection | The Star Wars Sourcebook | The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook | The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook | Twin Stars of Kira | Wanted by Cracken | Watched Hives of Scum & Villainy | D20 Secrets of Naboo | Secrets of Tatooine | Alien Anthology | Scavenger's Guide to Droids | Galactic Campaign Guide | Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds | Rebellion Era Sourcebook | Starships of the Galaxy | The New Jedi Order Sourcebook | Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook | Ultimate Alien Anthology | Ultimate Adversaries | Galaxy Tiles | Star Wars Gamemaster Screen | The Unknown Regions | The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide | Scum and Villainy | The Clone Wars Campaign Guide | Jedi Academy Training Manual | Galaxy at War | Dawn of Defiance The Traitor's Gambit | A Wretched Hive | The Queen of Air and Darkness | Echoes of the Jedi | The First to Strike | The Core of Corruption | A Reckoning of Wraiths | The Gem of Alderaan | Sword of the Empire | Jaws of the Sarlacc |